good as gold
by rinnykinz
Summary: rin finds her old friend, and she Remembers him right away. but what if he dosent. i suck at summary rated t to be safe may go up please review so i know what i can do better thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Rin X Len Good as Gold

Hi my name is rin kagamine. I'm 15 years old. And I'm alone. My mum, dad, and brother rinto were killed on my 11 birthday by a drunk driver. I'm lucky I still live at home, not at a foster home. My family left me a lot of money. So I have just as much as i need for food and clothes, and today is the day of my first day at the amazing crypton high. The most elite privet high school in the country. My aunt lily is paying for it. My best friend miku is coming too. We may be bff's but i hate her, she always gets the guys. I'm really ugly compered to her. Oh ya i forgot to say what i look like! I'm 5'6 and have short blonde hair that falls around the middle of my back. I have my pretty white bow in my hair. Rintos friend lenka gave it to me she was killed in the crash too. Like me and rinto she had a twin too but i forget his name. there last name was kagamine too, I may see him again since the family never moved. We played to gather a lot. We were "joined at the hip" as his mom would say. I hope a new school helps me make more friends other that miku and her twin mikuo. Miku and mikuo look just alike. There out fits are the really close, they both have teal hair and teal eyes, (AN; there default outfits) there both beautiful, wall I fail in comparison. On my way to school I met up with them to walk to school with them. They walk in to class wall the teacher tells me to stay outside and wait for him to call me. I walk in to class and I say my name.

" hhi iim kagamine r rin. Its nice to meet you." I say.

" please take a seat next to kagamine Len. Len please raise you hand.

And in the back I see him.

…..

Wow sorry fo the short chapter thell be longer as time goes on.


	2. i saw him

He raised his hand.

And I saw it was him. I walked down the aisle to my seat and sat down.

"Hi im kagamine Len." He says

I turn to look at him but I had to look away.

"rin." I say

In the corner of my eye I see his outstretched hand. I shake it and the I pay attention to the teacher. When the bell rings I go to the cherry blossoms I saw when I first got to school. I sit down and start to eat my lunch. Which was made of a orange bento, orange juice, and a orange. If you don't know yet I love oranges, love love love love them.

As im eating I see a figure coming in my direction. I just ignor it. But I stop eating when I here.

" may I sit here?"

I look up to see you guessed it LEN!

"sure" I say

He sits down and starts eating his lunch which way a banana. This is when I got a good look at him. He has golden blond hair and he pulled up into a ponytail. And blue eyes the same color as mine.

" so how was your first day?"

" so far good."

"I saw you walking to school with miku. "

"ya I have known her I was 5. Mikuo too"

When I look at him I see him looking wide eyed and I can't explain his expression.

"how do you know the coolest girl I school?"

" after my perents died I lived with them for a year. Do you know them?"

"of Corse wait are you the "sweet, cute, loud rinny?"

"MIKU IM GUNNA KILL YOU!" I yell as I bolt up.

He falls into a fit og laughter and I run and hid behind a tree and when he stops laughing he looks around for me but leves. Im about to relax when I feel a warm breath and hands around my waist.

" hello suger."

I relax its akito, my boyfriend

Miku introduced us . he has red hair and red eyes. He loves his red scarf I gave him for Christmas a year ago.

"hi akito" I say wal I turn around and kiss him

"how are you"

"Great now that im with you." He ays to me what I blush.

~aaaaaahhhhhhhhh~

Hello there my people please review please please please

Please checkout the poll on my profile


	3. akito here we come

Akito just laughs at me and I punch him in the arm.

"Ow, I'm just kidding. You look cute when you blush." He says wall petting my hair.

"Thanks" I say smiling.

"Who was he?"

"Oh him? He in my class he know miku and mikuo." I say.

"Humph"

"Ohh Is Akaito jelly?" I say mockily

He blushes. Aw he's so cute.

"NO I'm not 'jelly'"

We stand there for a while talking until the bell rings saying we have to get back to class. I start to get my stuff to go back to class when Akaito stops me.

"What?" I say, turning to face him.

"Let's skip!" he says.

Oh I forgot to say Akaito in my school he's in grade 11 and I'm in grade 10.

"I don't know?"

"Come on." He says pulling me in to a gentle kiss.

"Sure why not!"

He leads me to his motorcycle and we drive of. This feels so nice. The wind in my hair, I'm happy I choose to wear shorts today (AN: I think I said they wear there default outfits but now it all like mikus and mikuos with each vocaloids colors e.g. miku blue rin and len yellow teto pink. Like that) the cool air feels good. We finally make it to our fave place to go when we skip. It's called 'the diner' that's it. They never tell on us so we always go there.

At the diner he told me that the company he sings for is looking for new singers and that should addition for them. Miku and the others sing for them too.

"Sure I'd love too." I say not knowing what would happen next.

We at the diner until we knew school was really oven then, we left for the studios. When we got there I saw mikuo, kaito, meiko, a girl with long pink hair reading a book, another girl with pink hair tied in two pink drills cuddling some guy with the same color hair and in the corner strumming an electric guitar was, you guessed it. LEN. Why me!


End file.
